Chessboard
by candycop99
Summary: Clary has been bullied for almost her whole life. When Clary moves her Freshman Year, she changes big time. She then comes back Senior Year to take revenge on those who bullied her. Everyone is shocked to see that the nerdy Clary that left, did not come back. With that, Clary begins her game. "It's like chess, but with people." Clace eventually. T for language.
1. Memories

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my new story that thought of and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry this is one of those ideas I couldn't get out of my head. I will be updating The School of Skilled People hopefully soon if anybody was wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Mortal Instruments. Although that will be cool... I only own the plot of this story and copy right is not appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard<p>

Chapter 1: Memories

Clary's POV

Airplanes suck. I hate it when they make my ears pop and when I feel like I'm about to fall right out of the sky. There aren't many perks, but I do know one. It's taking me to the place where I can finally start my little game. Raziel High.

**o.O.o.O.o. Flashback Freshman Year at Raziel High School o.O.o.O.o.**

_I ran to the girls bathroom, spaghetti still splattered on top of my vibrant, red hair. Tears were starting to appear in my eyes. I hate my hair. I hate my shortness. I hate my skinny figure. And I especially hate Jace Herondale. He may be the biggest jerk in the world. No correction, he IS the biggest jerk in the world. I know I'm not popular; nerdy glasses, braces, and all that. But I just don't get why he doesn't like me. He doesn't even have to like me! He can at least try to be civil!_

_Thank god nobody's here. It would be even more embarrassing if they had to witness me crying my eyes out over some dick who 'accidentally' tripped and spilled the contents of his lunch tray all over me._

_I gotta stop crying. I have to stay strong. I have to stay STRONG. My mantra repeated itself in my head like it had been for the last few years. I straightened myself up and walked towards the mirror. And like I expected, my eyes were red and puffy and spaghetti was still resting on top of my hair. Oh god, I can't go back to class looking like this! It would be like throwing myself into a pack of wolves! I picked out the horrid school's Italian disaster and tried clean myself up. When I got every last piece of noodle out of my hair, I pulled up my hoodie and walked towards the door. I kept my head low and tried to keep under the radar while I quickly went to my locker. The bell that signaled lunch over, had already rung and teenagers everywhere were hustling around trying to get to their lockers. Being short did not make my case any better than anyone else._

_When I finally reached my locker, I hurriedly spun my code and opened the locker door thinking I would find the normal scenery of books. What I haven't thought that I'd be seeing was red. Red paint to be exact. My locker literally exploded towards me and splattered paint all over my face and clothes. I tried wiping the horrid stuff off myself, but I only succeeded in smudging it even further. I heard laughter around me rise and a few clicks of cameras going off. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran off towards the front door._

_Once I put a sizable distance between me and that horrid school, I started to walk and before I knew it I had started crying. It just wasn't fair! Me, Clary Fray, has been bullied all her life for simply doing nothing! Why me? Why does it have to be me?!_

_My mom was right at the door when I got home, asking me questions and everything. I just stared at her, waiting for her to be quiet and once she did I simply just told her something I've been wanting to say for a while._

_"Mom, I want to switch schools." I stared at her with pleading eyes. Finally I added, "Please." It barely rose from a whisper, though I knew that she had heard it. She smiled sadly, "Well today's your lucky day. Work offered me a job in California. We're expected to be on a fight there tomorrow." I couldn't help the smile that was starting to form on my face._

_"What about Jon, is he staying here?" Jonathan, my older brother, moved out last year and is currently staying in an apartment close by. "Yes, Clary. Jonathan has to stay in New York. He has a job and everything here." I saddened a bit at that thought. I loved Jonathan a lot even if he was a bit overprotective. If he had known about all the trouble that was going on at my school, he probably would have torn Jace's head off. Not that I would have mind or anything... But the reason I didn't tell him is that if he did that, he wouldn't have stopped. Nobody can control an angry Jonathan and he would've gone around the town like Godzila, stomping on cars and wrecking havoc on everybody. That would have been hard to explain to the police..._

_An idea began to form in my head. Something that I can do to show the people at Raziel High that I wasn't just that nerd that got bullied and moved away the next day and was never seen again._

_"Mom, how about this. Once I get into my senior year of high school, I come back here in New York, stay with Jon at his apartment, and go to school here." My mother thought about this for a quick second. "I guess you can do that if it's OK with Jonathan." she said. I nodded, eagerly._

_I can show them. I can show that I can change, that they made a huge mistake in bullying me. I'll show them revenge for all those years of being pushed around, teased, and discouraged. Yes, I can do this. And, I will most definitely make Jace Herondale pay for all those years of my misery._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o End of Flashback o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

"Miss. Excuse me Miss. The plane has landed and everyone is already leaving." I smiled at the stewardess who had shook me wake from the memories of my past.

"Thank you. I was just spacing out a little." I gathered my things and walked out of the plane on my 6 inch heel stilettos. Oh, this is definitely going to be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any mistake I made in this chapter. Note that this was not beta-ed.<strong>

**Thank you for reading this story! I'll update this story when I have the chance to.**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! IT ONLY TAKES ABOUT A MINUTE.**


	2. The Story Begins

**Hi guys! I'm guessing from the good response I got, that you people actually like this story :D A special thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story :)**

**So this story is actually ****_beta-ed. _****I know, that's freaking awesome. Thanks****_ rcs17! *_****waves****_*_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series or it's amazing characters. I'm just a person who loves them both.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 2: The Story Begins<p>

**Clary's POV**

Once I get all of my luggage off of the carousel, I start to search for Jonathan. It's been so long since I've seen him last and I can't wait to see how's he's been fending for himself in this big city. As I search for my brother, I notice something different. Before, when I was in crowds like this, I would've found myself pushing though people and getting elbowed in the side. Now, without a second thought people just look up and make way for me. I grinned. Looks like I have that effect on people now.

I spot a flash of pale blonde and instantly know who it is. Quickly, I run up behind the person and tap him on the shoulder. A familiar face comes into my line of sight and I smile.  
>"Hi-" Before I can finish my sentence he interrupts me. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm trying to find my little sister. By any chance have you seen her? Um long frizzy red hair, dorky looking glasses, really really short?"<br>He looks like he honestly doesn't know that the little sister he spoke of is standing in front of him! I put my hands on my hips and stare him straight in the eye. "Jonathan. I'm really disappointed in you." His eyes widened as realization came crashing down on him. "I can't believe you can't recognize your little sister," I mumble. And before I know it, strong arms wrap tightly around me.  
>"Clary. Oh my god Clary. You're not short anymore! And what happened to your glasses? Your hair looks...normal!" I roll my eyes at him. "Well as normal as fire red hair gets..."<br>I slap at him playfully. "Oh yeah, tell that to mom."  
>He chuckles at me. "Come on Clare, let's get you and all your belongings to my apartment. The first day of school is tomorrow, you wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"<br>Oh, Jon. If only you knew exactly how much I want to go to school... I nodded.  
>"Let's go."<p>

**:0.:0.:0.:0.:0.:0.: ****_Arriving at the apartment_**** 0.:0.:0.:0.:0.:0**

"Hey Clary!" Jon calls out as he carried my bags towards the building, "When did you learn to walk in heels?" I roll at my eyes at him, not for the first time today. I strut towards the complex as I shout back at him, "When I became a model!"

When he finally catches up with me, he's out of breath from carrying all my bags. Between pants, he gets out a few comprehensive words. "Model-*pant*- huh-*pant, pant*-when...?"

"I'll explain it later, Jon. Can we go up now?" He hands me the keys and directs me to where he lived. I unlock his door and was surprised when a flash of red bursts out at my face. I try to suppress that painful memory but fail.  
><em>'What I hadn't thought that I'd be seeing was red. Red paint, to be exact.'<em>  
>I shake off that flashback quickly and come back to reality. No, it isn't paint. It's...confetti? I hear a bunch of people start to shout.<p>

"SUPR-" Staring at me are many pairs of eyes. The owners of the eyes all seem to be expressing the same 'what the hell' faces. They stare at me, shocked for some reason. I mentally giggle. The effect I have on boys... One of the boys that was staring at me finally broke the silence and yells:

"DUDE! YOU SAID SHE WAS NERDY! NOT FUCKING HOT!" I roll my eyes at the idiotic boy. I fake a yawn and stretch, making the boys eyes bulge; my shirt is just about a crop-top. Teasing boys is pretty fun to watch if you ever want to try it. The struggle they face...

"Jon, the flight really tired me out and all of these boys staring at me is starting to get creepy." I shoot a pointed glare at each of them. Apparently they all know of Jon's anger issues and look away hurriedly, clearing their throats and such.

Jonathan shows me to my room and leaves me to settle down. I look around my to find that all of the walls were still plain white. I'd have to change that soon...  
>After unpacking everything into their respected places, I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. It's edging closer to the start of the game and soon, I'll be able to move the pieces.<br>**  
>XDXDXDXDXD <strong>**_Next Morning _****XDXDXDXDXDXD  
><strong>  
>I wake up to an unfamiliar celling. The groan I make sounds pretty loud. Let's hope I didn't wake anybody. Just when I was about to lay back down on my comfy pillow, my door opened with a bang.<p>

"Oh no you don't, Clary. You're not going to go back to sleep. After all the changes you went through, you're still not a morning person." I glare at him, hoping that if I stare hard enough he would burst into a million tiny pieces. Before I can continue my wonderful dreams, my pillow gets ripped out from under me. Next thing I know, I'm being carried out of my bed and dropped into my shower. Let me tell you, the cold spray of water that hit me isn't very pleasant.

"JONATHAN!" I hear the water being turned off. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I'm so angry, I swear steam's coming out of my ears. Get this, all he does is _tsk _at me! Yes, _TSK!_

"Clary, I did not agree to this deal just to have you slack off of school." School. _School._ _SCHOOL! _Crap! _I forgot about school! _Imentally curse myself. _I forgot about my game._

"Jonathan, get out. I'm going to get ready, OK?" He grins and nods. After stripping off my soaking wet pajamas, I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair quickly. I decide to let my hair flow freely in its natural waves. In my robe, I run to my and shuffled through my clothes. I finally choose my outfit, which consists of sheer black tights with black leather shorts on top, a gray crop top that cut off at the midriff and showed off my belly button ring, and my favorite red leather jacket. I put everything on and tie up my black combat boots. Running into my bathroom, I swiftly apply a bit of black mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes pop.

Downstairs, I eat breakfast quickly and run outside with my backpack slung over my shoulder. Checking my phone, I see that I still have about thirty more minutes before the bell rings. I hop on top of my motorcycle (yes, _my_ motorcycle that I paid for with my own modeling money), put on my helmet, and speed off towards school. Looks like it's time for my big entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's big entrance in the next chapter! She finally reminisces with the people in her past, including the famous Jace Herondale himself ;) <strong>

**I would also appreciate any of your ideas sent to me. Scenes I could put in the story, how they should act or do, etc. I might even put them in the story! :)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope it was good enough. Also, I'm making the chapters in this story shorter than The School of Skilled People's. **

**I WON'T UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS BTW! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	3. The Entrance

**Ok, so listen to this... THE LAST CHAPTER GOT 27 REVIEWS! :D You guys do realize that I meant 25 reviews altogether right? Not 27 reviews for the chapter? But that's great anyway! I encourage all of you to keep doing so :)**

**Sorry for the people who were expecting more, this is just the entrance. The school part of it and the revelation of the hot Clary will be in the next chapter.**

**To the Guest who reviewed about not making Clary friendless: I promise, I won't :)**

**rcs17, my official new beta everybody, edited this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mortal Instruments... It would have been totally different... I own this plot and this plot only. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 3: The Entrance<p>

**Clary's POV**

I make my bike go a lot faster once the school was in my sight. I've already planned every little part of my first day of school. My number one rule: Don't tell anyone who you are until the time is right.

I grin to myself once I enter the school's parking lot. Everyone's attention is on me. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._Quickly, but not quietly, I ride into an empty parking space and turned off my motorcycle. But before I can get off, I hear a horn beep behind me. With my helmet still on, I get off of my bike and sit down on it sideways. All the eyes staring at me feels a little intense, but I ignore it. I look at the person who had beeped at me, his very expensive-looking sports car running right behind me. I smile once I realized who it was; one of the main pieces of my game. Yes, Jace Herondale, in the flesh.

Jace... Well he basically looks the same, besides growing taller and bulkier he's still recognizable to anyone who used to know him. The golden hair, eyes, and skin are still the same, as far as I can tell.

"What're you doing in my spot?" His voice is still as smooth as I remembered. I smirk to myself, even though no one can see me through my tinted helmet.

With that thought, I swiftly take it off and reply, "So tell me, is your name on it somewhere? Did you piss on it or something? Because technically, it's not /your/ spot."

Yes, not very original, I know, but what I find more entertaining is the look on Jace's face when he first saw _my_ face. I think I might have seen a bit of drool fall out of his open mouth.

He has a dumbfounded face on for a couple seconds before he realizes what he was doing. Jace adopts a calm and collected smirk, the same one he always used to have on. I internally laugh at him.

"I'll let it slide this time, just 'cuz your so hot Miss..." He exaggerates a long pause, probably waiting for me to answer with my name. After a while, he starts to gesture, but then it becomes to point where it makes him look like an idiot. I guess he finally gives up on his righteous path of stupidity and finally asks me what he was so _desperately _trying to say.

"Come on! What's your name?" This time, I actually laugh at him. And then, I keep on laughing. And laughing. And laughing. Well, until I'm interrupted by _him._

"Are you laughing at me?" I quiet down after he asks that. I mumble a barely audible "you were" at him before I answer him more directly.

"Yep. Well I _was._" A faint smile appears on my face.

"I'd have to ask what you were laughing at. I never knew that me being even more awesome than anyone else is that funny." Looks like he's still his cocky self.

"Your arrogance must really annoy you sometimes, " I say to him.

"And why is that, Red?" I ignore the cliché hair-related nickname and respond to him.

"It must be so difficult for you to lug around _such _a giant head." Looking as innocent as I can, I stand up from my motorcycle and walk towards the school building. I hear Jace call after me.

"Wait! What's your name, Red?" I roll my eyes at his persistence. I still stick with my number one rule; it isn't the right time. I continue my on set path towards the school though, I still answer him, turning around to face him.

"Oh, I'm very sure you already know, _Jonathan Christopher Herondale_." I emphasized his full name. With that, I disappear into the toture we call school, while hundreds of eyes follow my every move.

* * *

><p><strong>LET'S TRY FOR ANOTHER 25!<strong>

**ANYMORE IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Mystery Girl

**Hmmmm... It's been 13 days since I've last updated, I hope you guys aren't angry. BUT, I am ****_really _****with all the reviews I got. 53 for one chapter... I love you guys :) Even with all my homework, I got off my lazy butt and started writing this chapter because all the reviews and positive feedback I got.**

**So as requested by some of my reviewers, here's Jace's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare everybody, is the true mastermind! I, cannot be as genius as she ****_ever. _****I do hope you guys like this story though****_._**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 4: Mystery Girl<p>

**Jace's POV**

Wow.

When I pulled up to find a person in my parking space, I really didn't expect to find a gorgeous model-like woman. The way her tinkling voice sounded when she, well, 'owned' me to put it in simpler terms. Those strikingly emerald eyes that seemed to stare deep into my soul. The abundance of gossamer curls that effortlessly fell right into place the whole time. I need to figure out this weird feeling. Oh good god. This small encounter with the beauty somehow managed to turn me into a girl, in less than 5 minutes nonetheless.

The effect she has on me is simply terrifying. I definitely didn't expect her to announce my full name in front of everybody like that. She doesn't seem like the stalker type, so I'll mentally scratch off that possibility. But the thing I find even creepier is that I feel like I already _know_ who she is. I've probably met her before. If only I can figure out what her name is, then maybe I'll be able to identify this unfamiliar feeling.

** . . . . later...**

With a slight slump in my shoulders, I walk to my homeroom. Mystery Girl is still somehow gliding around in my head.

When I do walk into class, I expect everyone to be staring at me, like they always do. Instead I find that all the eyes are on Red. And to my appeal, she's sitting in the usually empty seat right next to mine. Perfect.

Straightening my back, I smile and stride towards the desk. I pull my chair out slowly, making a scraping noise against the floor. As expected, I see Mystery Girl look up and stare right at me as I sit down. The look on her face makes me think that she's debating whether or not she should change seats, and of course she probably is. But thankfully, the teacher walks in looking all professional making Red suddenly look grumpy. And like all boring teachers he starts with roll call, slowly I might add.

The first day of school and I already can't wait until summer break. Almost sighing out loud, I turn to look at Red, still listening to hear my name being called.

"Veronica Evans?" The teacher's voice is dull and monotonous. Since there's no one here with a last name starting with a 'F' or 'G', I start preparing to say the required 'here'.

"Clarissa Fray?"

Bored now with the waiting of names I start, "H-" But, I'm cut short with a single thought. _Clarissa Fray_? As in _Clary_ Fray? The one I used to torture on a daily basis? The one who suddenly moved away? The skinny little red head with untamable hair and dorky glasses perched atop her nose?

"Here." That tinkling sound, it's so... recognizable. No, it can't be. I turn my head carefully towards the source of the voice. The person stares back at me with her piercing green eyes.

Mystery girl... is Clary?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kinda short but I have this really big project for school that's due tomorrow and I forgot that it was due tomorrow and I excluded it until the last minute and it's a really big part of my grade and everything so I really, really, really need to finish it. If your reading this now, you've survived my latest rant. :)<strong>

**I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!**

**If you read the top authors note you would have known by now that reviews encourage me to write faster. SO REVIEW! :D**


	5. He-who-shall-not-be-named

**Sorry guys. This update took a bit longer that I thought I would have, but I finally got to do it :) It's not ****_too_**** long, but it ****_is_**** longer than the last chapter. 'nervous laugh'**

**So this chapter has a bit of ****Harry Potter**** humor in the beginning. Well, at least I hope it's humorous... **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. They all brought a smile to my face :D**

**Disclaimer: Me = No rights to story. Me = Only owns plot.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 5: He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named<p>

**Clary's POV**

It looks like my secret has been found out. In all honesty, it was perfect timing on my part. I felt like I was going to burst out laughing every time Jace Herondale actually looked at me. Believe me, it's hard to do when He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is staring at me every, single, freaking moment I ever partake in his _glorious _presence. And no, I'm not talking about Voldemort, if anybody is wondering. Although, I probably would have appreciated sitting next to him instead of _him._

So anyway, when the teacher finally puts the list of our names down, the murmurs that had started to appear when my name was called start to grow louder, and the stares become more intense. Throughout the whole class, J—Blondie doesn't speak to me once, which I'm grateful for.

Homeroom continues to go on like this until the bell, thank the Lord—not the Dark Lord—finally rings. I gather my stuff and start to walk out of the classroom until I hear my name being called.

"Hey, Clary!" a feminine voice calls. Okay, so it's _not._.. You know what, I'm just going to say his name from here on out. Yes, it's only been going on for a few minutes, but I've run out of names to call him inside my head besides the common profanity here and there. I sigh. This is making me feel stupid now. Must be from being in close proximity to Jace.

I turn around to see someone I definitely remember. Isabelle Lightwood. Isabelle was always the one who helped me up from all the torturous attempts Jace had made on me. When I left back in Freshman Year, Isabelle had been gone for around a month due to the fact that she had to visit some family in Milan. She doesn't fit your regular rich girl stereotype, though as I remember, she does shop excessively. When I left this town, I also cut off all ties. The last time I had spoken to Isabelle was before she left for her trip. That was one of the few things I actually felt bad about.

Isabelle's neatly manicured hand wraps around my arm and pulls me with her. She leads me into and empty janitors closet, and I let her. I do owe her an explanation.

"Isabelle," I start, "I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you after I left. It's just...I wanted to start fresh over there in California and—" She cuts off my words by wrapping my in a hug.

"Oh Clary, I'm sorry I left you alone here. I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry. I knew I shouldn't have gone on that damn trip, but I wasn't allowed to refuse it. But look at how much you've grown up! And your taste in clothes has soared way up there. I congratulate you on that." I smile. Only Isabelle would talk about clothes at a crucial reunion.

"Well, Isabelle, I bet that you'd be proud of me now because... I've become a model." I must have guessed correctly, because Isabelle is nearly screaming with joy in front of me.

We talk a bit more and exchange numbers, promising each other that we would sit by each other at lunch. I can practically hear the future shopping trip ringing in my ears.

Isabelle and I both walk to lunch together after we finish our morning classes. We also found out that we both have a lot of classes together, which I'm grateful for, since I don't want to make any new friends. People I don't trust can complicate my game, and no mistake can be made if my plan is to actually work.

I see that the school hasn't changed it's lunch menu. Bon appetite, everybody, 'cuz spaghetti's the main course today. It's like they _knew_ I was coming, and they wanted to give me a chance for payback.

In the lunch line, I actually get the non-cooked noodles covered in a suspicious looking sauce, though I'm not going to _consume_ it in any way. On my way back to my table, I spot a place where I can dump my 'meal.'

Yes, the perfect spot is, of course, on Jace Herondale's head. I mean, payback's a bitch. Isn't that right, Jace?

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been trying to come up with a more broader view on Clary-personality wise-and I don't know which combination I should choose. So I'm having you guys decide :D The choices are:<strong>

**1. Artistic?**

**2. Athletic?**

**3. Musical?**

**4. All of the above**

**5. A combination between two (name which one)**

**Just review the one you think I should use and I'll have Clary's personality be the one with the most votes :)**


	6. Goldie Locks and the Three Bimbos

**Hi guys! I'm back from the dead :D I finally got a chance to write the next chapter since it's Spring Break over where I live, but of course it doesn't feel like Spring... Anyway, so this chapter is longer than all the other chapters I have written for Chessboard so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm preeeettttyyyy sure I would abuse the power Cassandra Clare had if I were her, but I'm not so I can't.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 6: Goldilocks and the Three Bimbos<p>

**Clary's POV**

My little stunt at lunch earns me an uncomfortable seat in the principal's office. But Jace gets one too, and currently he's picking out uncooked noodle from his head full of golden locks. Ha. Goldilocks.

Principal Garroway sits in front of us, not moving, not even talking, but studying us. It's been like this for a while now and I don't mind, seeing that the more time we sit here, the more time I don't have to go to yet another probable snooze-fest of a class.

The silence is broken by the principal, who seems to have finished his studying.

"Jonathan Herondale, what in gods name have you done to the poor girl?" The 'Jonathan' in question looks like he wants to argue against him, but Principal Garroway continues.

"With your record, Jonathan, I'm going to have to say that the most likely explanation is that you provoked her in some way, shape, or form," he says.

"But"

"So I'm letting you both off with a warning. And Jonathan, if I see you in this office one more time, I promise you it won't just be for a warning." Jace's head slumps downwards, effectively spilling some noodles and red sauce onto the floor.

Principal Garroway shoos us both out of his office and into the hallway, telling us both to get back to class. Jace has a troubled look on his face, probably thinking over the whole conversation with the principal. As for me, I'm happy that I didn't get in trouble for the little 'stunt' I pulled in the cafeteria, even though I already know that I won't get in trouble with Mr. Garroway anyway.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Goldilocks finally got his big head out of the porridge.

I turned around to face him and replied: "I believe, that _you_ already know who I am."

I spin on my heel and swiftly walk away.

. .oOo.

I was very sure I wouldn't have gotten in trouble anyway. You see, Principal Garroway's a dear friend of my momso I, being the evil genius I am, I recruit my mom's friend into my game. Noted for my 'exceptional behavior' my ass. Plus, more pieces on my side means less that will be taken from me.

Anyway, I don't see the point in going to classso instead, I decide to stay at my locker. Which, of course, concludes with me 'fiddling' around with my phone.

When the bell finally rings, I head out to find Isabelle so we could walk to our next class together, gym.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I didn't!)**

. .oOo.

The gym teacher must have thought something along the lines of 'What the hell? Why not toture these kids some more on their first day?' when he made us all change into our gym clothes. So here I am, standing in a grey tank-top and black athletic short shorts. Get this: he tells us after we change that we aren't going to do anything that 'would get our heart rate up' and that he 'just wanted to test us'. What a dick.

Now, all of us sit on the bleachers while the athletic teams demonstrates their skills, which isn't much . When it's the cheerleaders' turn to 'present' they say that they will do a little 'cheer,' which ends being a bunch of heavily make-up faced bimbos trying to imitate Miley Cyrus and dancing to some stripper song. All the boys seem to like it, though. That also unfortunately includes the Coach too.

When they all finish their little 'dance,' the head cheerleader makes a small speech with her two cheerleader friends flanking her sides.

"Cheerleading auditions are going to be like held after school." Her screechy voice makes me cringe. "But I doubt like any one of you have, like, enough talent to make it, like, _in_ anyway." At this, Isabelle and I look at each other and laugh out loud. Everybody looks at us, but we continue on laughing.

An equally screechy voice as the previous cheerleader speaks up.

"What are _you_ two laughing at?" When we finally stop laughing, Isabelle has to lean on me for support.

"Well," I say, imitating their voice, "like, I believe that, like, what we just saw like didn't look like talent, like, at all." Isabelle nods her head in agreement, still on the verge of laughter.

The bimbos look annoyed.

"Well," Crony Number Two starts to say, "like, you two aren't possibly, like, as good as us." Isabelle and I almost burst out laughing again but we contain ourselves quickly. This time Isabelle spoke.

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure, let's bet," they reply in complete unison.

At this, Isabelle and I exchange secret smiles. What everyone else don't know is that Isabelle and I have been gymnastic prodigies since we were little, and that we took various dance classes together. So yes, we most definitely are better than them.

When we were in our earlier teens, I remember that we promised each other that we would both become cheerleaders in high school and show up those bitches that they became. We even made up cheers. Yes, that's right. _Cheers_.

I glance over at Isabelle and nod. She knows exactly what I mean with no extra explanation needed. That is _exactly_ why she is my best and only friend.

Our cheer consists of us calling everybody a dumbass and doing some pretty awesome flips cheer leading stunts. At the end, everybody's mouths are wide open, bimbos included.

Once all the shock wears off of everybody, the head cheerleader steps forward towards us with her little friends, and asks:

"Um, well like, um do you guys, like, um want to, um join the team?" she says the last part so fast and quietly that I almost don't hear it. Isabelle and I both look at each other and laugh simultaneously.

Still laughing, I answer them.

"I thought we weren't 'good' enough to be on the team." Their cheeks burn red, and their eyes seemingly blaze for a second before returning to normal. Before she gets the chance to speak again Isabelle speaks up.

"And," she says," we'll let you guys figure that out during tryouts. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?" With smug looks on our faces, we walk together back up the bleachers, completely satisfied with our work. Little do I know, Goldilocks is standing in the shadows, watching me and everything I did, taking note of my actions and storing them away for use later.

* * *

><p><strong>Well why do you guys think that Jace was watching Clary? Revenge? Or something else...? You'll find out in the next chapter XD<strong>

**If you guys have any ideas that you want to put in the next chapter review it (or PM me) and I'll see if I can put it in :)**

**Oh and since I have more time this week I will be trying to answer all the reviews that I get, just wanted to let you guys know.**

**The poll from the last chapter! I was very surprised in the amount of people that voted, but I counted them all up :) The scores:**

**1.) Artistic: 12**

**2.) Athletic: 2**

**3.) Musical:1**

**4.) All: 24**

**5.) Combination...**

**Athletic and Artistic: 12**

**Artistic and Musical: 3**

**So yes the category All (Artistic, Athletic, and Musical) won with a whooping 24 votes! I snuck in a bit of athleticism in this chapter for you guys ;)**


	7. The Next Step to Success

**Yes, yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but... I am now so enjoy it! Sorry it's really short! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can though, so be patient!**

**Oh and don't worry, Summer is almost upon me and by then I will be able to update as much as wanted to :) But of course, there's the problem that I, and everybody else here, is still wearing stupid, freaking jeans when we were due to wear shorts like a couple months ago. The joy of Mother Nature -_-**

**Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, what I would do if I owned TMI...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Next Step to Success<p>

**Clary's POV**

Whispers overwhelm me as I walk back into the hallway. I can only barely make out what they were saying. Quips like, "oh my god, that's her" and "she's smoking hot" flood through my ears. What everyone's talking about, I don't know, but if I were to take a guess, I would probably be correct.

I push everyone out of my mind and think about the game. Screw math and history; they should give us time to think about these things during school. I could just picture it now, 'The Time to Think About Devious Plans That Might Possibly Destroy Somebody Else's Chance to Live a Happy Life'. The wonders I would do in that class.

I've already given Jace time to think about who I am, so I have to move onto the next step. It's the least likely thing anyone, especially Jace, would expect me to do. It's the perfect plan, and what I think is going to be the most enjoyable part of this whole plot. Yes, that's right. I'm going to -

"Hey, I think something's wrong with my cell phone, 'cuz your number's not in it." I look up to see a pair of beautiful black eyes. I could've sworn that he'd be somebody else. These eyes are completely different from the ones I had expected to see though. They seem to be like deep pits, leading me into his darkened soul. But if he indeed has a soul as black as his eyes suggest, he doesn't lead on. Instead he smiles mysteriously.

The guy, whoever he is, apparently mistook my silence as an invitation for him to keep talking.

"Clary, right?" Well I'm pretty sure everybody here knows that by now. This time, I answer him.

"Yes, and that," I point at one of the textbooks I'm carrying, "is a book."

"What?" A look of confusion crosses his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were stating the obvious." I smirk.

"Oh, uh..." He seems to be getting anxious now, but he keeps persisting."Are those galaxy pants you're wearing, because your ass is out of this world." I just stare at him. Is this guy for real? Is he really _that _desperate?

"No," I reply, "they're baseball pants because this ass is out of your league." I promptly walk away from the mumbling baboon and go back to thinking about the more important things in life, such as what my next step is. I can't have lost the wonderful thoughts I stored about the most crucial part of my plan. That stupid, fucking, black-souled flirt. He made lose my train of thought. Oh, when I see him next I'm going to—

Suddenly, I remember my plan. How could I have forgotten? I grin and continue walking down the hall. I'm going to make Jace Herondale fall in love with me.

He's never going to know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I just needed to seriously needed to put that somewhere in my story XP Did you guys like it? I think I'm going to do the next chapter in Jace's POV so be warned.<strong>

**Do you guys want to give me some ideas you might like in the story? If so review or PM me.**


	8. Jace's Plan?

**So yes, I updated earlier than I usually do. *small cheer in the background made up of only me* You guys better appreciate it.**

**Sorry Jace is a bit snobbish in this chapter. But then again, so is Clary. Like in math, a negative plus a negative is a positive right? **

**Disclaimer: Well... The Mortal Instruments series has been translated in over 34 languages and I'm pretty sure I didn't write a book that was translated into over 34 languages...**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 8: Jace's Plan?<p>

**Jace's POV**

Near the end of school, I find Sebastian and pull him away from whoever the hell he's talking to and shove him into the janitor's closet.

"Goddamn it, Sebastian," I seethe. "I give you _one_ job and you bring me back complete _bullshit._" I'm mad—mad at him being him, and mad at Clary for being so feisty. And most importantly, mad at myself for being this dumb.

"Sorry, dude. That redhead's a smartass. A _hot _smartass." I roll my eyes at his idiocy.

"Well, now I know what you've been doing this whole freaking time—sneaking fucking peaks at her fucking ass." I'm practically steaming now. The nerve of this bastard.

"Woah. Chill, Jace. What's so important about this chick anyway? Sure she's hot, but what's she got to do with you?" Well, that's the big question of the day, isn't it? What _does _she have to with me? I ponder about this for a minute.

"Hey, can I go now? My ride's waiting for me." I wave him off haphazardly.

I slump to ground once I hear the door shut, and sit there in the midst of some cleaning supplies, not caring one bit that there was some questionable substance on the floor. I sit there and continue my pondering.

Why the hell did I even _think_ of entrusting part of my plan to Sebastian? Of course he would mess it up; the idiot can't even tell his left from his right. All I told him to do was to get her number, and he goes and gets himself outsmarted by that fiery, redhead. And to think I hid in a trash can for that shit.

I definitely need to get some info about this girl. She vanishes as a dork then comes back as this super, gorgeous, beauty, with skin as fair as a porcelain doll and blazing emerald eyes.

Ah, crap. Now I'm thinking about her. Again. Dear lord, what's gotten into me?

Back to the plan. Clary, Clary, Clary. What in the world do I do with her? She waltzes in here and claims that she's better than me? Oh no, that won't do. All I have to do is somehow knock her ego down a notch or two. Most likely more.

But what would do that _effectively _enough so that nobody will even remember her name? The perfect plan, whatever it is, is just out of my reach. _Well, I've used all of my tricks on her_, I think. In a second, thought comes to me, burning through my mind like a trail of fire.

_Maybe _I should just do the exact opposite. I can ruin her so badly that _everyone_ will remember her name. _Maybe _I can do something so unexpected that _nobody _will know the truth.

I smirk and push myself off of the floor. I slide out of the janitor's closet and turn down the hall, whistling as I walk.

I can just turn on the old Herondale charm full blast. I'll make her fall in love with me, then watch her crumble to little pieces.

And she's never going to know what hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! DOUBLE WHAMO! Yes that right, two <strong>**_amazing_**** minds think alike don't they :P**

**Anyway, ****_The Selection series_********by Kiera Cass just released the next book, ****_The One_****, yesterday over where I live. Eeeeeekkkk. And you just read me screaming in joy XP I'm sad though, I can't get it until this weekend :'( Oh, and I'm reading ****_Article 5_**** by Kristen Simmons and it's truly amazing so far. Go check it out :)**

**AND WHO'S EXCITED FOR ****_THE CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE_**** TO COME OUT ON****_ MAY 27_**** BECAUSE I KNOW I AM! XP**

**(Sorry, not many of my friends get this excited about this stuff. :P)**

**Review, then review, then review again. I know you all can't do that, but at least try ;)**


	9. Redheads and Their Tempers

**Hey guys! So school ****_finally_**** ended for me and since I'm now not being bombarded with finals, I decided that I would write the next chapter for you nice fellows :)**

**Oh, and someone pointed out to me that a negative plus a negative is ****_not _****a positive, but rather a negative times a negative is a positive. Well, you know, it's not like I'm in advanced math in my classes or anything. Psh, 'cuz then I would've known that... *nervous laughter***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I rather not infringe.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 9: Redheads and Their Tempers...<p>

**Clary's POV**

It's been a long day. The devious planning, plotting, and executing of the plan that I had so deviously planned and plotted took a lot out of me. Add on the stack of unnecessary homework and lingering feeling of jet lag, and you've got yourself a day that drags on for a millennia. I sigh and plop onto my comfortable bed that must've longed for my presence the whole day. Or, you know, the other way around.

I know I'm going to have to plan for tomorrow and I know that don't want anything to surprise me, but I just don't feel like I have enough energy and power to do such things that seem like their another millennia away. I yawn, rather loudly I might add.

_I'll just think of something tomorrow morning._

I find myself slowly drifting off into a dream state.

And then, I fall asleep.

**.oOo.**

Crap. _Fucking_, crap.

I can't _fucking _believe that Jonathan let me oversleep. That _little fucker.  
><em>  
>I stop and rub my palm against my forehead. I'm quite the curser when I'm mad aren't I? Maybe it's true that redheads have tempers. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't had breakfast or my usual cup of coffee. Maybe it's both of those combined to make an uglier truth. The world, or I, will never know.<p>

Quickly, I hop onto my motorcycle and discreetly speed towards the school, swerving here and their to avoid hitting cars. I'd say I'm a decent driver while rushing but then, I'd be lying.

Once I get to the parking lot in front of Raziel High, I shut off the engine to my motorcycle and swiftly walk towards the entrance. Since I'm late, I suffer the consequence of having to find a parking space a considerable distance from the school.

Ah great, they're halfway through first period already. I take a mental note to _accidentally _hit Jonathan over the head and _accidentally _kick him where the sun don't shine. I really should check up on that "redheads have a temper" thing soon...

I walk into the office and up towards the secretaries desk. I read off the name plate placed carefully on her desk and smile sweetly at her, exactly the opposite on what I feel.

"Hello Ms. Reed. I'm _so_ sorry I'm late. My stupid alarm clock-" A.K.A Jonathan,"-hasn't been working quite right for a while now." Actually, more like since forever.

Ms. Reed smiles right back at me. Oh, that god awful red lipstick is smeared all over her teeth! I hope my cringing isn't too noticeable.

"It's okay dear. Please just sign in on the clipboard and head on onto class." I again, smile at her trying to hold back my disgust and walk over to said clipboard.

"It looks like little Miss. Perfect isn't so perfect anymore." Oh dear god, please help me. I sigh and hang my head in defeat.

"Hello, Jace." What was my plan again? Oh wait, I don't have one. I mentally facepalm myself.

"So, how's your morning going?" he asks. I look up to see him grinning at me. Wait...

"_So _much better now that I've seen you." I grin right back up to him, though in my mind, I'm not-so-gently kicking myself in the ass. Trying to calm myself, I repeat my newly found mantra in my head.

_Go with the flow, go with the flow._

Oh dear lord, but what do I do? I'm still not much of the girl that knows how to seduce guys. I guess the old Clary in me still lingers around. Why in the world did I ever think up this plan?

"Yeah I guess so, huh. Seeing me just brightens up your whole day." Oh now he's smirking that...infamous Jace smirk.

"I guess that means you'll be seeing a lot more of me then. Don't want to see you sad, don't I?" And...he's still smirking.

"Well, I don't want to deprive everyone of...you..." I trail off.

"Oh don't worry. It won't only be for your enjoyment." I stare at him wide-eyed, which, by the way, is not the way I'm supposed to act.

"What, are you implying that I would enjoy it?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying."

"Yes, but your implication is clearly wrong."

He sighs. "You know, denial is not only just a river in Egypt..." I feel my eye start to twitch. But before I could get too mad and release my inner redhead temptress onto that pretty little golden head of his, I grab my stuff and stomp away from him. As I stomp I hear a hearty chuckle behind me.

Why didn't I keep my cool at least? I didn't even accept his not-so-subtle invitation of flirtatious advances. Stupid, stupid, I whack my head in my palm repeatedly. It made me look uninterested. But wait, it also seemed like _he _looked interested in _me_...

Wait a second. What?

No freaking way. He _did _look interested in me. I grin. I can actually take this to an advantage on my part.

Jace looks like someone who likes to play a good game of cat and mouse and I know for sure that not many people say no to him... I also know that he's very persistent on the things he does, from known experience of the many, many years of teasing and taunting and all that gist.

All I know for sure is that I'm kind of _glad _that I didn't think up a plan last night. And I'm actually _glad_ that I ran into Jace in the office. I know now for sure the only direction this plan is going and it's forward.

The game of cat and mouse amuses me a bit, though I'd have to switch it up a little. But Jace, unknowingly will not know that _he_ is not the cat in this game, but I would. I'd be the one to pull all the strings but I'd be playing the part of the mouse.

Or, in other words, I'll be playing hard to get.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it? If did, then please tell me by reviewing :) Do you want me to do Jace's POV next chapter or no?<strong>

**If you guys have any ideas you want me to put in, please review or PM me :D**


	10. Surprises, Surprises

**Hey guys! As promised, a new chapter. **

**Sorry its it's a bit short though. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: Me owning TMI would be like would be like Bugs Bunny owning a lifelong supply of carrots. Sadly, to both of us, that will not happen.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 10: Surprises, Surprises<p>

**Jace's POV**

"You know," I start while leaning against her locker after the last bell, "if you just agree to go on a date with me I'll stop bothering you." She sends me a glare. By the angel, what is wrong with this woman? It's like she's taken stubbornness to a whole new level.

"For the last time Jace, I'm not going to go out with you. Just leave me alone, okay?" She attempts to sidestep me but I catch her by her wrist right before she manages to escape and pull her close to me.

"But you'd be missing out on a lot," I whisper as I lean down close to her ear. "And you look like you're in need of some fun." She makes a disgusted sound and swiftly ducks under me and heads towards the parking lot.

But being me, I won't just leave it like that.

I quickly catch up to her despite her attempts to escape from my grasp and walk right behind her, keeping up with her pace as she increases her speed.

"But that's not how you should turn a person down. All I'm offering you is a night with the oh-so-glorious me, what more would someone want?"

A sound of disbelief comes from her and she tries to continue to onto her motorcycle and looks like she's trying to fight of the urge to run on right ahead.

"What? Have you decided that you won't speak to me anymore? I hardly think that'll last. After all, you'll be going on a date with me on Friday. Maybe around eight? I'll pick you up. All I need is your address."

She ran a hand down her face and suddenly stopped.

"Jace, I wouldn't go on a date with you if the only other choice was me to be eaten by a horde of demons."

"Wow, that hurts right here." I place a hand right over my heart mockingly.

"Oh?" She says while flipping me off and continuing her path to her vehicle.

I once again catch up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She jerks back from the force.

"Stop. Fucking. Touching. Me," she says through her teeth.

"Yes, but how else am I going to keep you from escaping me?" I ask.

"Don't chase after me then," she stated simply and starts to walk away again. I give out an exasperated sigh and do the most desperate move I've done in my life.

I grab her firmly by the shoulders, turning her around and crash my lips fully onto hers.

She didn't move a muscle as I prolonged the inevitable. She's the only person who has ever rejected me even when I kiss them. I somehow feel...saddened at the thought.

I hear gasps all around me from other students and whispers start to spread around as I pull back to find her staring at me with an wide-eyed expression.

Hoping that I've caught her off guard and that she wouldn't think of her next actions, I try again.

"So, Friday at eight? I'll just find your address on my own. No worr-"

And the next thing I know, I'm groaning on the ground clutching at my now throbbing groin with my nose bleeding. Upon looking up for a brief second, I find myself staring at a very livid and annoyed-looking Clarissa Fray.

**Clary's POV  
><strong>  
>That <em>fucktard.<em>

What kind of sane person would kiss a person so suddenly like he did? And for what? A simple date that I would've grudgingly agreed to a bit later on? Of course, he didn't know that and went on with being the arrogant git he is and shall be for the rest of his godforsaken life.

But I don't know why my knee suddenly jerk up and my fist accidentally pound his face in?

Now it's all looking too suspicious. Damn the _fucking_ angels.

But with my past experience with the cocky bastard in hand, I'll say this would only urge him on even further.

And I'll be sure to look forward to that.

Like hell I will.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that :) <strong>

**Did you guys like this chapter? If so, leave a review down below :D**

**Oh, and I promise that I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	11. Drunkenly

**Hey guys! As I promised to the people that asked and on my profile, I updated next week! Well, next week meaning this week and I updated today so...yah!**

**Oh, and I forgot to ask last chapter, how'd you guys like Clary and Jace's "first kiss". Yes, yes, Jace was being a jackass but still...? Anyway review and let me know!**

***Warning*: This scene contains a drunk *enter names here*. Which means, THEY SAY FUNNY THINGS AND ACT DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY USUALLY DO XD**

**Disclaimer: Can't you tell that I'm bitter? It's because I don't own TMI which means I don't own Jace *burst out into tears*.**

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 11: Drunkenly<p>

**Clary's POV**

"Jonathan, I'm home!" I yell once I open the door.

"Oh, hey Clary! Can you do us a favor and grab some beers for us?" Us? Eh, must be one of his friends.

"You know, I didn't come back to live with you _just _so I can be your petty little maid-servant." Nonetheless, I make for the refrigerator and grab a few beers for them. When I'm not planning someone's complete and utter destruction, I can actually be quite nice.

"Oh and Jon, where do you keep the bleach?" Would bleach work? Or is it not strong enough to wash off the crime that was done to my mouth?

"Um, no sorry Clare, I ran out last time when I...well, that's not important. Why? You need some?" he asks. Maybe I should just get a mouth replacement surgery. If that's even a thing.

"No reason!" I scoff. Like I'm gonna tell my brother some random guy molested me at school. Not a conversation I'd see myself living through anytime in the near future.

I walk over to where Jonathan and his friend were. And, of course, they seem to be fitting in well with the male species cliche; sitting on the couch, watching football, and now that I've done what they've requested, drinking beer.

I look over when I place the beers on the table and notice the other guy sitting next to Jonathan. He seemed...familiar somehow...

I've never seen that same shade of black hair on anyone except for...Isabelle! Yes, that's right. Didn't she once say that she had an older brother around the same age as Jonathan?

"Hey, is there a chance they your last name is Lightwood?" I ask, directing my question to the guy.

The guy grabs the remote and presses the pause button. He looks up at me, and I find myself looking into the most shockingly blue eyes I've ever seen before. He then glances over to my brother and stage whispers to him:

"Jon...I think I might have a stalker..." I roll my eyes at that while Jonathan chuckles.

"You know," Jon starts,"I've always had a feeling she was that type of person." I reach out and whack Jonathan over the head and feel rewarded when I hear that small grunt of pain.

"That's _hilarious_." I stretch out. "And, for the record, I don't stalk assholes. You just look like Isabelle, one of my friends."

"You could've just said that before..." I hear the guy grumble. "The name's Alec Lightwood, at your service," he says, taking a slight bow.

"Well _Alec_, how do I not know that you know my big bro?" I ask him.

"We actually met just last year. I went to a boarding school for elementary, middle, and high school. And I went to college in California. In fact, I graduated two years ago."

"Shortened version, Alec," I say, giving him a pointed stare.

"Fine. We met each other at a bar last year."

"Well you could've just _said_..." I get up so I can go to the store. I'll just get a few hundred bottles of mouth wash, I mean, bleach is poisonous right?  
><strong><br>.oOo.**

Once I get back, I find both Jonathan and Alec laying on the floor, both who are in a drunken stupor. I eye all the beer cans that were starting to pile on the floor.

Jonathan looks up when I enter and smiles drunkenly at me.

"Hey Clary! You're backkkk!" I roll my eyes. It looks like Jonathan can't hold his liquor.

Alec looks over at Jonathan and asks: "Who's Clare-e?"

"My big sissy you dumbo! Or is it little sissy...?" Jonathan looks like he's thinking quite hard.

"Jon, don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," I say.

He looks at me and blinks.

"Oh hey, Clary! When d'ya get back?" Oh by the angel...

"Jonathan, let's get you to bed," I say carefully, as if I'm talking to a child.

"No! That's weird! It's like in...cest!" I mentally face palm myself while I try to lift Jonathan off of his drunken ass.

"That's not what I meant you fucking retard!" I hiss at him.

"Clarissa,"he tries to say as best he can,"watch your languageee!" Argh...

I finally drag Jonathan enough to get him into his bedroom. Seeing as he was heavy enough to /drag/, I think twice about whether or not I should dump him into his bed or not. In the end, I decide to just leave him on the carpet and I give him a few pillows and blankets and he falls asleep almost instantly.

Going back to the living room, I find Alec in the same position as he was in last.

"So Alec, I'm guessing you're going to stay over tonight?"

"No! But I have a...a...? What's it called againn? Oh yeah! An intervieww. I have an intervieww tomorrow!" he slurs.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need to drive homee!"

"Alec...You can't drive when you're drunk, you know. It's best if you stay here," I say calmly.

"But I need to go home tonight! My inter...view! It's, like, super, super, super important. Like, super, super, super, super..." he fake whines at me.

"Fine. FINE. I'll freaking drive you home." I swear, my brother and his flipping friend owes me something.

"Come on Alec," I say.

Hey, at least this one can walk.

**.oOo.**

Once we both get situated inside Jonathan's car. I stole his keys seeing as I refuse to drive with a drunk Alec on my motorcycle. I start the car and turn to Alec.

"Okay, Alec. You're going to have to tell me where we are going, ok? I don't know where you live." It's true, I don't really know where the Lightwood's live, I used to always refuse Isabelle's invitation.

Alec nods his head vigorously.

"So you turn right here, again here, here again, oh and here too." I pull over and put the car in park.

"Alec,"I say," WE'RE GOING IN FUCKING CIRCLES!"

"Oh, where are we supposed to be going?"

"YOUR HOUSE!" I scream, agitated at all of this.

"Oh, okayyyy. Can we stop for some beer first?"

"NO!"

"Fine..." And we start again.

I make all the turns Alec told me to but didn't end up in front of a house, I instead ended up in front of a drug store.

"ALEC!" I yell.

"Whatttt?" he asks.

"WHY THE FUCK ARENT WE AT YOUR HOUSE?"

"Because you said that you'd get beer for me?" Moron. Fucking moron.

" I did NOT say that. And I am NOT GETTING ANY FUCKING BEER FOR YOU!"

"Why not?" he whines.

"First of all you're already drunken yourself to the point of alcohol poisoning. And second, I'M UNDERAGE ANYWAY."

"Well I can just lend you my I.D? Problem solved!" This time, I pound my head against the steering wheel, obviously tired of all of this.

"Alec," I say sweetly to him,"I promise that at your house you can drink _as much_ beer as you desire." At this Alec looks at me looking very excited.

"Okay Alec, all you need to do is tell me the directions to where your house is." He nods his head quite viciously at this.

This time, I actually end up inside a neighborhood. And, in front of a house. A gigantic house I might add. This time, I know for sure that this is Alec's house because of the small "LIGHTWOOD" plaque by the gate.

By now, Alec has already fallen asleep, but when I stop the car, he jerks awake and started violently vomiting inside on Jon's car. Hey, I don't care as long as he doesn't get anything on me.

Again, I decide against carrying him and leave him to his puking. I'll just have Isabelle help me carry him in or something...

I walk up a very long pathway and up many, many, _many _stairs. I'm out of breath once I'm at the top and I ring the doorbell with myself still panting with my hands on my knees.

Once I hear the door open, I start talking, though I'm still looking down, panting from exhaustion.

"Yeah, hi. I've got Alec inside of my car and he's _very _drunk... By any chance can you help me get him inside?"

"Oh, why hello sweet lips." A _very _familiar voice says huskily. And as must as I wish it, it isn't Isabelle.

I jerk my head up to see none other than Jace Herondale with his signature smirk gracing his face.

_Maybe I really should've gotten those beers..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, I'm thinking of putting some Malec in here. Though, if I did, it'd be a bit later in the story... Any thoughts?<strong>

**So? How'd you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen next? Is Jace going to help Clary or no? Tell me anything on what you guys think. Or just simply review for the fun of it.**

**_JACE POV OR CLARY POV NEXT CHAPTER?!_**


	12. Hey There, Sweet Lips

**Sorry guys for updating a bit late! I made it up by making the chapter kinda long. Oh, and I admit that most of the chapters before this one were mostly fillers but this one has a bit more of a backstory to it :D**

**Enjoy my awkward writing from Jace's POV and Clary's thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, Jace still hasn't come to me! You know why? It's because I don't own him or TMI. *breaks out into tears***

* * *

><p>Chessboard Chapter 12: Hey There, Sweet Lips<p>

**Jace's POV **

I close the fridge and press my newly obtained frozen peas against my groin. Groaning in both pain and pleasure, I stiffly walk towards the couch and then proceed to awkwardly sit down.

"You really shouldn't have done that Jace," Isabelle says, walking into the room while looking at her phone.

I glare at her. "I realize that now."

"Do you?" She raises a brow.

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Sure, sure." I again glare at her as she retreats to what I'm thinking would be her room.

Now, lying back on the couch, I'm definitely regretting that I kissed her. For more reasons than one of course. Though, I'm not sure what those other reasons are.

**.oOo.**

I groggily sit up from the couch rubbing my eyes. I probably fell asleep. Ah, oh well. Stretching, I start to make my way towards my room but stop hearing the doorbell ring.

I change directions and start towards the door and open it up and watch as a particular redhead tries to retain her breath on my front porch.

"Yeah, hi. I've got Alec inside of my car and he's _very _drunk... By any chance can you help me get him inside?" she finally says.

I stare at her for a second, bewildered before I remember that I'm supposed to reply.

"Oh, why hello sweet lips."

Wait. What the hell did I just say?

More importantly, why is Clary Fray standing outside of my house...claiming she has a drunk Alec inside of her car...?

"So, little red-" I start.

"Don't call me that."

"So, um...you? Where exactly did you get a drunk Alec? I myself have never exactly _heard _of one, never the less _seen _one." What I want to know is, why exactly is Alec drunk?

"Well if you really want to know, I found his drunken self in my apartment when I got home." _What? Alec _was _drunk _and inside _Clary's_ apartment? Confusion does not rest well with me obviously.

"And, erm, how exactly did that happen?" I ask, trying to cover up the surprise in my voice.

"Alec and my brother were drinking. Vigorously I might add." She has a brother? Her brother knows Alec?

"Oh." I reply.

"Yeah... So I've got to ask, why are you at Isabelle's house?"

"I live here."

"You _live _here?" she asks incredulously.

"Yes."

"At _Isabelle's_ house?" she deadpans.

"Why is it Isabelle's house? She doesn't own it, does she? For all you know, this can be my house and Isabelle's living in it," I reply.

"Fine. But why do you live here?"

"Mind your own business Fray," I sneer.

"Fine, fine," she says submissively."So are you going just stand there like an idiot or are you going to help me with the intoxicated person in my car?"

"And what do I get for helping you?" I ask, greedy as ever.

"Well, I won't knee you in the balls again." I cringe remembering what she did today. She had a nice kick, I have to admit. My groin can surely can testify.

"Um," my voice squeaked unnaturally so I cleared my throat, "yeah, that seems like a good deal. Let's go." I'm pretty sure I heard her snickering behind me.

**.oOo.**

**Clary's POV**

Ugh, I can't believe Jace Herondale actually lives here! Isabelle should've at least given me a heads up.

But admittedly, I never really asked much about her.

And I did flat out leave her for a few years without saying a word...

Plus I didn't talk to her at all during those few years...

Actually, now that I think of it, why is she even friends with me?

Well anyway, Jace Herondale was probably the thing I mainly focused on, seeing as he was the one most major thing that made my life hell.

Jace was always the popular one in school; always having people surrounding him and wanting to be friends with him, even during our elementary years. He just seemed to have this...charisma that people found...appealing to their socialistic minds.

But then, there was me; the loner.

Not many people came up to talk to me, besides all the people who _had _to talk to me of course, like the teachers and those adults. It was just like how Jace was with that magnetic energy that draws people to him just...completely opposite.

I suffered my loneliness alone of course, and it continued that way for a while. Then, there was that one faithful day when a _certain someone_ came up to me tugged on one of my pigtails. And I'm pretty sure we all can guess who that _certain someone _is.

Oh, and when I say tugged, I actually mean yanked. As in hard enough to be able to rip your hair off your head. Well, at least that's what I seemed like to my adolescent mind.

But imagine my surprise when little 6 year old me looks up to see an angelic-looking boy looking down at me. He seemed so harmless with the sun shinning a halo above his golden hair. His soft features and eyes similar to his hair made him look like a playful little boy, looking around for something fun to do. It all seemed like the perfect image, if you ignored the scowl that adorned his face.

_"Why are you so ugly?" _he had said.

And that was the most vivid memory I can remember from my childhood. Sad, I know.

Those five words managed to sneak their ways into my head and burn itself there permanently.

Now, here I am today helping the same person that gave me that horrid memory carry his...brother(?)/friend(?)/housemate(?) into his home.

"Jace! Grab his freaking legs!" I yell at him for what seems like the millionth time.

"Why do I have to carry his legs?! Why do you get to carry his arms?!" He screams back.

"Ok, fine. If you _want _to carry his arms where most of his puke is then fine by me."

"You know what, I think I might just stick with the legs. It seems a lot more beneficial-" he says, clearly disgusted at the thought of even going near Alec's vomit.

"No, no, I insist. It looks like you really, really, _really _want to carry his arms so I'm going to be nice one and let you have the honors." I look up to see that Jace is about ready to argue with me, so I quickly run over to the side where Alec's legs are and go to grab his legs.

We had already 'lifted' Alec out of the car or more accurately dragged him out of the car and then dropped him onto the street. Both of us didn't really seem to care seeing as it would make the job a lot more easier.

Jace sighs, giving up, and gingerly picks up both of Alec's arms with his hands. We both moved quickly (though not exactly quietly) towards the house. At one point, Jace had actually dropped Alec on his head on accident when he backed up into a statue. Alec only grunted but I'm pretty sure he'll have a hell of a headache in the morning.

We finally got to the front porch after carrying him up all those stairs, but not without a few bumps and bruises along the way. Both of us were out of breath, I even more an than I was before. And, being the idiot he is, Jace had apparently closed the door before, effectively locking it leaving us stranded outside without any keys. So, we were forced to ring the doorbell, hoping that someone else was home besides Jace.

After a few seconds of no answer Jace rang the bell again. And again. And again. And after that, just kept on ringing it continuously.

A few minutes of that later, we heard footsteps marching towards the door.

The door opened to show a disheveled Isabelle grumbling about 'stupid blondes and their intense laziness'.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Jace shouts. He had obviously heard what Isabelle had to say about him.

Isabelle's eyes snap up.

"Oh Jace, what are you doing outside? For a second there I thought there were two Jace's and the world was ending." Her eyes then pan a bit downwards and she sees me.

"And Clary? When did you get here?" Both of us glare at her and gesture behind us and Isabelle lock her eyes onto Alec, who lay unmoving behind us.

"Alec? Why is he sleeping on the porch?" she asks skeptically.

"He's not 'sleeping on the porch' he's laying unconscious on the porch," Jace states.

"So, what's the difference?" she said.

"The _difference_ is that he passed out because he was drunk," I explain.

Isabelle gasps a bit too dramatically for my taste. "Alec was _drunk? _Why the hell was Alec _drunk_?"

"My thoughts exactly," Jace said looking over at me with an infuriating grin.

"Geez, I don't know. I pretty much just met him today!" I huffed at them.

After a few minutes of mild arguing and bickering, we all decide to just get on with it and carry/drag Alec inside. Jace, of course, decides to be as lazy Isabelle had predicted and sat on a chair watching us drag him in, giving us orders. Which meant that he was pretty much ordering us around like some sadistic dictator.

We both leave Alec on the floor, seeing that we won't and can't carry him onto the couch, so we leave him in yet another awkward position on the floor. At least we were nice enough to give him some pillows and blankets.

Somewhere in the time being, Jace had left both us and his post as dictator. It looked like he disappeared into what seems like thin air. Neither of us minded; he too annoying anyway.

Isabelle leads me upstairs and into her room, which has a shocking amount of pink everywhere.

"So," she starts as she plopped down onto her bed, "how did you get here?"

"Well, it took a while of shouting at Alec but I eventually convinced him to show me the way. Alec is surprisingly difficult when he is drunk you know." She gestures for me to sit down on her bed beside her.

"I actually did _not _know that."

"Oh, so it's true? That Alec doesn't drink much?" Isabelle doesn't answer but merely nods her head.

"I see."

"I'm quite worried, actually. Alec _never_ drinks. Well, with the exception of wine at a party and even then he only drinks about a glass. For him to come home completely wasted and passed out troubles me." I nod understandingly.

"Anyway, why do you think Jace kissed you?" she asks, changing the topic. I groan.

"I so _do not _want to talk about that."

"Why not," she whines.

"Because I almost completely erased the memory of it and now it's back because of you." I glare at her. She rolls her eyes.

"So what's up with your sudden tolerance with him?" she asks.

"Ugh, such persistence Isabelle. And I just got used to his arrogance," I state simply.

"So I've got a question for you," I continue. "Why in the world did you never tell me that Jace lives with you?"

She thinks for a second before looking at me.

"If I tell you this, can you promise that you won't tell anyone I did? Especially Jace."

"Uh...sure."

"No, Clary, you really can't tell anyone though. It's not something Jace would want you to know and if he finds out that I told you, he'll kill me then resurrect me just so he can kill me again." I can tell that Isabelle is being serious from her unmoving expression. So I nod my head.

"I promise." She looks at me for a bit then starts to talk again.

"In Freshman year, sometime after you disappeared, Jace's dad was in a car accident and he died shortly after." My eyes snap up to meet hers.

"Apparently, right before he left the house, he and Jace's mother were fighting. His mother had just found out that her husband had been cheating on her for a long time. He was going to the other person's house when he was in the accident.

"When his mother found out about the car crash, she was completely devastated. She killed herself a few weeks after because she still loved him even after all that, and couldn't live without him. Jace moved in with us because apparently his parents knew our parents really well."

"And now because of all of that, Jace has this crazy notion in his head that 'to love is to destroy' since both of his parents died."

"Damn, that just makes it even harder," I mumble to myself.

"It? What's it?" Isabelle asks, apparently having bat-like hearing.

I groan. "Let's just say that I have a plan to get back him. It's getting harder, though. It's starting to become like chess, but with people."

"Ah, Clary. Always the game enthusiast. Even thought I'm not sure what that means," Isabelle says with a grin.

"Don't worry. You'll know soon enough."

"So, are we still on for the shopping trip tomorrow?" she asks.

"Definitely," I say. A smile grows on her face.

**.oOo.**

Later when I got home, I checked on Jonathan to see if he was alright.

His face was now facedown on the pillow I had given him him, with his ass up in the air and his knees tucked underneath him.

I sigh and walk into the bathroom connected to my bedroom and took out all of the mouthwash I had bought earlier.

I began the hard task of washing all remainder of 'Jace' from my mouth.

Ah, too bad bleach was poisonous. I would've been quicker if it wasn't. I got bleach when I went out since Jon said he didn't have anymore due to...whatever he did.

My head pops up and I look into the mirror. I watched the grin slowly cross my lips as I turn off the sink tap. Maybe I can use the bleach for something else?

Oh yes, I can definitely use bleach for something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing ;D<strong>

**So, what do you guys think Clary's next plan is? Something devious maybe?**

**Oh, and I lied. I'm doing Malec earlier than I thought. Next chapter will be Alec's POV and Clary's POV. It'll explain more on what's going on with Alec. Sorry to the followers who didn't come here for Malec D:**


End file.
